Diamonds On The Floor, A Pokemon Nuzlocke
by hnybnny
Summary: My name is Uxiane. Weird name, I know. Once upon a time, I embarked on a miraculous journey that some of you may have gone on before. Prof. Rowan said something about making new friends and more psychological nonsense. Well I made plenty of friends...but i lost so many along the way. This is my story, and how i saved the world...at a large cost to me. Thumbnail to be changed


_Nuzlocke Challenge Rules: __If a pokemon faints, it is considered dead and cannot be revived, and must be released. Can only catch the first pokemon encountered in each area. Those are the only rules. _**  
**

**My name is Uxiane. Weird name, I know. Once upon a time, I embarked on a miraculous journey that some of you may have gone on before. Prof. Rowan said something about making new friends and more psychological nonsense. Well I made plenty of friends...but i lost so many along the way. This is my story. It involves comedy, stupidity, action, tragedy, and some more stupidity on the behalf of Team Galactic and Barry. So, take a seat, get comfortable, listen carefully, and stay the hell away from my cookies, got it? Here we go...**

Uxiane groaned and rolled over, startling as she tumbled out of the too-small bed, hitting the floor with a loud smack. Rubbing her head, she looked at the TV wearily. _Guess I left it on...whoops. And whats this about? A red Gyarados? Interesting...not..._ She thought. Uxiane heard a loud knocking at the door, and the sound of her friend Barry talking to her mom. Ignoring it, she got dressed and headed downstairs to meet her mother. "Hey Mom! Good morning. What in the name of Arceus did Barry want at this hour?" Uxiane inquired sleepily as she got some cereal down from the cabinet, frowning as they were out of Driffl-O's. "Oh you know Barry, he said something about an emergency?" Her mother shouted from in front of the TV. "Really? An emergency? In Barry terms, that just means he is impatient, as always! Jeez.." Uxiane shouted back. Giving up on breakfast, she said goodbye to her mother and headed out the front door and on to Barry's house.

Preparing to knock on the door, Barry barreled through the door and into her, sending Uxiane sprawling to floor. "Gah! Oww! Thanks for saying sorry!" She grumbled, standing up and dusting herself off as Barry chattered on, mentioning that he forgot something and ran back into the house. Huffing, Uxiane started in his house, waving to his mom as she walked up the stairs. Uxiane peered into his room, and then stepped back as Barry nearly crashed into her. Again. He shouted in her face, "We are going to the lake to search for the red Gyarados, 10 gazzilion fine if you're late Uxiane!" And with that, he dashed off. Uxiane, unwilling as ever, followed somewhat closely behind.

Meeting up with him at the limits of Twinleaf Town , they traveled the , literally, 5 steps to Lake Verity. _The things i do for my best friend...he owes me big time. REALLY big time...and im pretty sure he does drugs. _Uxiane thought to herself as they entered Verity Lakefront, halting as they saw what seemed to be a professor and his assistant. "Who the heck is this old geezer? He better not find the red Gyarados before us!" Barry complained. Looking over the clear and pristine lake, she could see nothing as large as a school bus in the water. Not that she thought they were going to find the red Gyarados anyways. Barry began tapping his foot, obviously impatient as always, and other annoying things. Uxiane glared at him, then flicked him in the head. "OWW What was that for?!" He cried, overreacting. Uxiane blushed as the duo approached, asking to pass. Barry threw a classic _What took you so Arceusdam long? _look at Prof. Rowan, which luckily he did not see, but the assistant did.

After they left, Barry shrugged. "Finally took those Slowpokes long enough! Now lets look for th- WOAH! Whats that? They left their briefcase! Score!" Barry shouted. Sprinting over, Uxiane followed him to make sure he didn't break anything! Dodging the debris that was getting tossed out by the searching friend, she skidded to a halt and grabbed Barry, stopping him from doing anymore damage. "Barry! This isin't yours! So don't touch it! We need to return t-" Uxiane stopped as she saw she lost Barry's attention. "M-mother of M-mew.." Barry gasped out. Uxiane frowned and turned around to see what he was so scared about. Her eyes widened, and she screamed to Barry, "DUCK GOD DARNIT! NO PUN INTENDED!"

((_okay so first installment of my nuzlocke series and first ever fanfic. Be nice guise. Many bad pokemon references to be found...its boring right now i know, but its get better. Hopefully. Maybe. Sorry its so short.))_


End file.
